<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sittin' in Their own Sick by 5orangesonthefloor (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660489">Sittin' in Their own Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5orangesonthefloor'>5orangesonthefloor (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton Angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, College, Dorms, Fainting, Hospitals, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Sick Alexander Hamilton, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stubborn Alexander Hamilton, Work In Progress, Working on the name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5orangesonthefloor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens had a very eventful day for a kindergarten teacher, especially for his first day of training. He was exhausted, and missed his Alex. He expected to see Alex typing away on his computer or preparing another coffee. Instead he found him passed out, his motionless body on the living room carpet. </p><p>This is my first fan fiction! I accept constructive criticism! Please give me ideas for the next chapter!</p><p> </p><p>Discontinued, Sorry :((((( Explanation why in the latest chapter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton Angst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I hope you have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon/morning!</p><p>Please give me ideas for chapter 2! I have no idea how to start chapter 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Laurens had a very eventful day for a kindergarten teacher, especially for his first day of training. He was exhausted, and missed his Alex. He expected to see Alex typing away on his computer or preparing another coffee. Instead he found him passed out, his motionless body on the living room carpet. </p><p>	John didn't even take the time to close the door. He rushed over to Alex, screaming bloody murder loud enough for Lafayette and Hercules to hear from their dorm across the hall. They rushed to John and Alex’s dorm to see a screaming, panicked John shaking an unconscious Alex.  It wasn’t long before they also rushed over. </p><p>“Holy crap!” Lafayette exclaimed, rushing over with Hercules to see John shake a hazy Alex awake. </p><p>Alex’s vision slowly came into focus to reveal a panicked John, Hercules, and Lafayette standing over him. He tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by John. </p><p>“My god!” Hercules said, bending over to place a hand on Alex’s forehead and immediately pulling it back. “You’re burning up! Laf, call an ambulance!”</p><p>	The word ambulance seemed to attract his attention, because his head immediately snapped up despite John holding him down. If glares could kill, Lafayette would be a dead man. Alex attempted to jump up and grab Lafayette’s cell phone. Though Alex was stopped from jumping up by Hercules and John, he was still able to grab the phone. </p><p>“ ‘M fine.” He said, slurring his words a bit. “No need to call the hospital.” </p><p>“Alex, you’re sick!” John tried to argue. “I just walked in to see you passed out on the floor!”</p><p> “ ‘ts fine. ‘M not dying.” He retorted. “ ‘ts just 104. N’thing much.”</p><p>“104?!” Lafayette screeched. “Alex, we are going to the hospital now.</p><p>	Despite his constant arguing against going to the hospital, Hercules was still able to pick him up and carry him down the hall to his car, with John and Lafayette trailing behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cabinet Meetings and Hospitals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hamilton, are you in here? Thomas called. “Hamilton?” </p><p>James checked each stall. There was one stall that was partially open. He opened the stall door and let out a blood curdling scream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW!! This chapter is a bit graphic. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, click off!!! </p><p>Have a nice day! Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I wrote it down in a notebook at like 2am and have been procrastinating on typing it out. I have chapter 3 ready and are working on chapter 4 now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir, can I please have a bit of a break?” Hamilton said, very drowsily in the middle of an important cabinet meeting.</p><p>“Sure, Hamilton.” Washington said. “Don’t take too long.”</p><p>Yet 10 minutes passed, and there was no sign of Alexander. Of course, Thomas and James were sent to retrieve him. They slowly opened the door to the mens bathrooms. </p><p>"Hamilton, are you in here? Thomas called. “Hamilton?” </p><p>James checked each stall. There was one stall that was partially open. He opened the stall door and let out a blood curdling scream.</p><p>There was the treasury secretary, lying unconscious against the wall of the bathroom stall, covered in his own vomit. James stumbled back into Jeffersons’ arms, letting out another scream loud enough for the cabinet to hear. It wasn’t long before the president and other members rushed into the room. As soon as he saw what was happening in the room, he immediately dialed 911, requesting an ambulance. </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>Alexander was supposed to come home right after the cabinet meeting, John thought to himself. It’s been two hours since he was supposed to come home! Laf, Herc, and I are waiting! </p><p>Today was their movie date, and Alex should’ve been home by now. But no. No word from Alex. They were waiting to play their DVD, and their snacks were getting cold. He was about to get up and head straight to Alexander’s office when he received a call from a mystery number.</p><p>“Hello, is this John Laurens?” a woman said. “Alexander Hamilton’s emergency contact?”</p><p>“....yes?”</p><p>“I’m sorry to inform you that Alexander Hamilton is in St. Croix hospital. He was brought here after his coworkers found him unconscious in a bathroom stall.”</p><p>Upon hearing this news, John immediately dropped his phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading to the end of this chapter! If you have any suggestions or ideas for the fan fic, please comment your idea! </p><p>Thaks for reading! Have a nice day/night/evening/morning/afternoon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hospitals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After about 2 hours of waiting, a young doctor with tan skin,short black hair and freckles stepped out of the room, her name tag reading Orange. “Hello, are you here for Alexander Hamilton?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes!” Laurens exclaimed in between sobs, bouncing up from his seat. “What happened? Is he okay?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John arrived at the hospital in a horrified manner, bursting through the doors with Hercules and Lafayette not far behind. He immediately ran up to the clerk in distress and disarray.</p><p>“Excuse me, can you please direct me to the room of Alexander Hamilton?”</p><p>After showing his I.D. to the clerk, he was directed to room 1776. He ran down the hallways, dashing right and left, with Herc and Laf not far behind. With every step, John could feel the sinking feeling in his stomach growing. What happened to Alex? He jolted to a halt after a nurse dashed in front of him, entering a room in a frenzied panic. Room 1776. His vision jumped from the door to the seats nearby, where Jefferson, Madison, and the president sat. Upon seeing them, Laurens ran up to George, the only one he knew personally. </p><p>“George!” he cried, his voice full of pain and anguish. “What happened?!”</p><p>“We found him,” James said quietly, attracting the attention of the revolutionary set. “Thomas and I found him unconscious in the bathroom.” Laurens looked at Washington with sad eyes, almost begging him for this to be a lie. At Washington's nod of confirmation, he broke down  sobbing, collapsing into a nearby chair.</p><p>“I knew it!” he cried. “I knew he was sick! It’s all my fault! I should have had him stay at home, god, I’m so stupid, I….” he managed to get out before hugging his knees and sobbing into his clothes. <br/>Hercules and Lafayette could only watch on as their friend beat himself up for what happened to Alex. Lafayette pressed his head onto Hercules’ shirt before letting out a choked sob. Soon enough, they could hear an iconic click-clack sound coming from the halls. Angelica burst down the hall with Peggy and Eliza at her side. </p><p>“I came as soon as I heard!” Angelica shouted. “God, what happened to Alex?”</p><p>James had to go through the anguish of retelling the story.</p><p>After about 2 hours of waiting, a young doctor with tan skin,short black hair and freckles stepped out of the room, her name tag reading Orange. “Hello, are you here for Alexander Hamilton?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes!” Laurens exclaimed in between sobs, bouncing up from his seat. “What happened? Is he okay?” </p><p>“I am sorry to inform you that he has been diagnosed with thyroid storm, a potentially fatal illness, and is in a coma.”</p><p>That was the last thing that happened before John’s world fell apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...yeah.</p><p>Thank you for reading!! Sorry my chapters are short, but I hope you have a nice day!!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I’m sorry I have to take a small hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m so sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m sorry I have to take a short hiatus</p><p>My homophobic mom found out I was pansexual </p><p>She’s threatening to cut me off from talking to all of my friends </p><p>I don’t have the time or ideas to update this</p><p>I’m sorry but I need this break</p><p>I promise to update as soon as I cna</p><p>Sorry for the poor grammar im in a rush</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorry this is discontinued :(((((</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry :((</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey so uh.... The good news is I'm ungrounded! The bad news is I'm discontinuing this fic. :(( I'll still be writing on AO3 in this fandom, I can just write better than this. Sorry everyone :((</p><p>I lost motivation in the time that I was grounded and didn't know where to go with this story. If anyone is interested in picking it up, I'll gladly hand the story over! </p><p> </p><p>Sincerely, me. </p><p>-5orangesonthefloor</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yell at me on tumblr @fishmum_uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>